


The King's Hand

by cortchuzska



Series: The Last Lion [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jon Arryn's death, Cersei wants Jaime as King's Hand, Jaime doesn't, and Robert chooses Ned and heads for Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Hand

“Jaime, you don't understand. Jon Arryn was an old man. The realm needs a young, strong, loyal and capable Hand.”

“Why me?”

“You're my brother.”

“Why not Tyrion then?”

“We don't need both the King and his Hand whoring and drinking into oblivion.”

“At least, they would get along.” Jaime shrugged. “Why not Lord Petyr, Maester Pycelle, Moonboy – anyone but me? I'd rather put both my hands at good use with you.”

Jaime flashed his green eyes in a most alluring manner, turning up mouth corners in a subtle smile. Cersei herself taught him, and he was as good at it as she.

“By the way, I'd be much obliged if you did _not_ mention father, who'd better stay in Casterly Rock where he belongs, to our beloved King. If there is anything I can do to convince you, please tell and I'll gladly comply: you know I can't possibly  deny you anything.”

“Don't worry: the King never heeds me anyway.”

“You're a seductress, sweet sister, and I'm scared sometimes he could.”

“Jaime, be serious once in your lifetime: King's Hand office is the highest honour in the Seven Kingdoms, and Robert is going to appoint Eddard Stark!”

“It's not a honour, it's an office; dear Ned is the _second_ last one I would choose, if I had to. Look at me, Cersei:  I'm not a man for office job, and I'm afraid I'm not friend with your husband enough to share the burden with him. Do you think I should be more grateful for fucking his wife?”

\--o--

“Hideous scratch! At last someone managed to reach you, didn't he?” Robert laughed and pointed at his cheek.

“I'm coming from Queen Cersei's chambers, Your Majesty, not from the training yard.” Jaime grinned. “Princess Myrcella's kittens, I'm afraid. The little beasts!”

“A lion scratched by a pet!”

“Only cats are swift enough to reach one.”

For his sweet sister, in a bad temper, was indeed a wild cat.

\--o--

To Jaime's relief, Robert eventually ruled in Lord Stark favour. The King was to ride North to name him his Hand, and he would not likely bother his old friend with the uncomely sight of the Kingslayer. In all likeliness, the Queen would stay at the Red Keep as well, so that the King could spend a fortnight mourning Lyanna Stark in Winterfell crypt, and stop for a warm bed or a cool beer at every inn along the Kingsroad.

\--o--

He had learnt many years ago, a chilly pouring night, what 'warm bed' meant on the Kingsroad. A sneezing Jaime, tired, soaking and muddy to the top of his golden hair, had naively asked for one. The room was cold; but there was a wench waiting by his bed, who first told him her fee, and seeing him so grudging and seemingly poorly dressed, finest velvet withstanding bad conditions not any better than tattered hides, offered him delayed payments – she must have been a correspondent agent for Bravoos Iron Bank: quick with numbers as befitting to a Lannister, he reckoned it would cost him thrice – then, since he still didn't yield, said he was so handsome he could have her for free. “A Lannister always pays his debts.” Jaime returned loftily and paid in gold what she would ask for in coppers to get rid of her before she asked _his_ price.

\--o--

All was for the best; the journey would last months, and a long honeymoon with Cersei awaited Jaime.

As for the new Hand, Lord Eddard was no friend of him, but if time had not melted him, after a day at the Small Council, with Petyr Baelish, Varys, Maester Pycelle and the like, by supper time even a Stark should realize that Jaime Lannister, by King's Landing standard, was a decent guy.


End file.
